Will we ever be the same
by Sinfullyfun
Summary: I should have know things were too good to be true. I should have known we wouldn't have made it long. I should have known, but...I didn't. We will ever be okay? Will we ever go back to the way we were before she came into our life?
1. Chapter 1

"Babe, it's six, you gotta get up." He said causing me to try and cuddle closer to him and not move. I hate days I stay in the city with him. I don't want to leave, I just want to stay here forever, in his arms and no where else. "Babe, come on."

"Noooo." I wined and still didn't move. I do love my job, really I do, but with me having to travel and him getting to travel and the fact we don't live together makes me savoy every moment we have together. I knew today was going to be a long day for me, but when his best friend said he was throwing him a surprise birthday party after the Cubs game, I couldn't pass it up. "Can't I just call off and we can spend the day together? We haven't in forever."

"Babe, you know you can't. You were saying last night how you are slammed at work and then I have training, business things, and the game with Punk tonight. I need to get things done, you need to get things done and together…we will never leave this bed today. Plus, I have to do another podcast today." He told me causing me to pout and him to chuckle. "This weekend I am all yours, now get your cute butt moving to get ready for work. If you go now I will even drive you to work."

"Grrrr." Was all I said as I climb out of the warm bed and the arms of my boyfriend to get ready for the day.

"Don't grr me. Would it make it better to have one of my hoodies for work today?"

"No, but I'll take one anyways, more then likely it will just have me miss you more. I hate that I am leaving again soon."

"I know hun, but just think then you don't till July and I don't till August except for some weekends, which you can come with me for. Two more days then it's the weekend, you can do it."

"You know, I hate mornings that you are wide awake." I said as I shut the bathroom door to take a shower and get ready. I could hear him laughing and saying he loves me too before jumping in, feeling the hot water pour over me helped a bit to wake up. Taking a fast shower, I jumped out to do my hair and makeup before wrapping the towel tighter around my body and walking back into the bedroom, I could heard Colt groan from the bed and a small laugh escaped my lips. "Ya know, you are such a tease some days." I just winked at him before throwing my towel at his face and throwing on some skinny jeans and a blue v-neck. I wouldn't have time to change between work and the game as I was surprising Colt with even being there in the first place, so I needed to make sure I was ready for the game. I knew Punk was going to be driving so I could easily toss my stuff in his car before we went in. "Babe, could we stop at Starbucks on the way please?"

Feeling him wrap his arms around my waist, I leaned against him for a bit as a small smile fall upon my lips. "Anything you want babe. All ready to go Sade?" He laid his head on my shoulder, looking at me through the mirror in front of us. I loved when he did this, loved being able to look at us through the mirror, he was a bit taller than me since I just reached 5' 5", but I loved that being that I fit in his arms and against his chest just right. "Yea, I just need to get my bag and a hoodie."

I sadly felt his arms leave me so we could get moving. I kissed his cheek before heading over and grabbing his cubbie zipper up and my bag, walking to the fridge to toss my lunch and red bull in, throwing on some sunglasses and flip flops before taking his hand and heading downstairs. "Want to head to the Starbucks here or closer to your work?" I looked at the time knowing my manager would be fine if I walked in a bit late seeing as I am always putting in overtime lately, I nodded at his question before we started to head over to the busy coffee shop. Colt went to order for us as I stood in back, receiving a few text form Punk and just shaking my head at him.

_P: Passing my place all happy this morning love birds. Does he have any ideas?_

_S: Okay, stalker. ;) No clue at all, he doesn__'__t even know that I will be showing up at the game. Thank you again for putting this all on. _

_P: No worries buddy, just keep Colt happy like you always do, also he was totally checking your ass out as you two crossed the street. Text me when you are heading to the park, okay? You have your ticket right?_

_S: I plan on it, don__'__t you worry about that. Colt is the best thing to happen to me and I am not able to let that go. :) __…__.I think I should be more worried that you saw that then anything, plus I would be worried if he WASN__'__T checking my ass out. :p Yes I do. I have it in my desk at work so he didn__'__t find it. I am leaving work around 2 to beat some traffic and I will meet you outside the side entrance, He is coming back to me now, I will talk to you more later. Have a good day Punkers!_

_P:You two worry me at times__…__you know I hate when you call me that. You have a good day too, don__'__t miss me too much Sadie G. _

Laughing a bit at him, I thanked Colt before we headed towards his car. "Everything okay? You were lost texting on your phone in there." I smiled at him as I kissed his cheek. "Everything is fine babe, Punk just saw us walking by is all, wanted to let me know you were checking my ass out as we crossed and tried to beg me to leave work early for the game today. I wish I could join you guys, but with the event next week I just can't miss half a day. It really sucks too." I pouted as we got to his car, a pout that he just laughed at and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Babe, I understand, you know that and Punk does too. I'll see you afterwards at his place anyways, right? He said something about grilling out after the game. As for checking you out, not sorry about that."

We got into the car as Colt started to head downtown for my office, holding his free hand as he drove. "Yup, you guys should get there around the time I will since I will be working late tonight. I'll be watching the game and leave when its over. I think I am kind of glad I don't have to head back to the suburbs tonight, that drive will be nuts with the game getting out and you know I never mind when you check me out, it's when others do that I hate." We pulled in front of my work sooner than I wanted, I always hated to say bye even if it was for a few hours. Kissing Colt softly, I pouted again before we heard a car honk behind us. "Love you, I will see you tonight babe." He kissed me one last time before I got out of his car and headed inside, already ready for 2 to get here.


	2. Chapter 2

The day dragged for Sadie, she would get small texts here and there from people, but work just seemed to never end. The conference she was putting on next week just seemed to be full of problems everywhere she turned to the point she needed air around 11 before she went crazy. Stepping outside, she leaded against the building as she heard the side door open and shut again. "Everything okay Sade?" She look over to see her manager, Ronnie lighting up a smoke before leaning a little ways down from her.

"Yea...just this conference is issues upon issues and it's starting to get me a headache. Mixed that with after this full week I won't see Colt for two between our travels, it just sucks honestly. My lease is up in a few months, I don't know what to do." Sadie looked over at her, she knew how badly she wanted to move in with Colt, hell they practically live there together most days, but its his place to ask and not her's. "I was thinking maybe I'll ask him to help me look in the city and go from there? I don't want to pressure him into anything, but I want to move to the next level in our relationship, ya know?" She sighed as her phone went off, making her smile a bit as Punk and Colt sent her a picture of them together.

_S: Two goofballs I adore. Thank you, I needed this, thank you__._

"I think that's a good plan Sadie, I don't see Colt not asking you after that. Where is he off to these next few weeks?" Brushing her hair out of her face, Sadie frowned a bit as she tried to remember what he told her earlier. "Ummm New York, Orlando, Philly and Boston, I think? I don't really recall right now, but this is the last trip of his for a bit other than weekends, so it will be okay. We both have off on our 1 year so we were hoping to do a weekend getaway next month, it would be nice, but who knows." Sadie shrugged as her phone went off again.

_C: What's up buttercup?__  
__S: Just stressed,__issues with the event next week, but I'll figure it out babe. :) Get everything done already?_

Ronie flicked her butt on the street as she looked over at Sadie. "Look, why don't you leave early? Surprise Colt earlier than planned, I bet Punk would be okay with it and it would make his day. Everything with the conference can wait till tomorrow, you know it will come together." Ronnie said, she looked over at her with her eye brow raised, not believing what she was hearing right now. "Go, we will be fine."

_C: I'll take all your worries away tonight love. ;) __  
__S:...tease, you are not helping. Have to get back to work, love you.__  
__C: Love you too babe._

"Are you sure it would be okay? I mean it is only three more hours, I'll be fine." We both started upstairs and back into the office, Sadie's eyes lite up as she saw a few replacements coming through and the event falling back into place. "Sade, go now. Have a fun after and night with the gang. If anything happens we will text you, okay?" The smaller woman bit her lip as she looked at her before finally agreeing and packing her things, she said a quick by before heading for the blue line.

_S: So, guess who was told to go home early to surprise Colt__? :D__  
__P:...Can I film if he shits his pants? I could make a killing posting it online. ;) We are at my place, just come on up, AJ just got in as well. __  
__S: Pun__kers that is mean! Do it. :D Ooooo, I can cause trouble with her tonight, I like this. ;) Be there in twenty._

Sadie hopped on the train, sitting down and relaxing as it pass by the next few stations before finally pulling into Damen. Getting off, she pulled out the red bull that was packed earlier and opened it as she walked down the back alley and into Punk's place. Heading on up, she started to get butterflies in her stomach at being able to surprise Colt, it rarely happened and when it did she loved it. She got to the door and just listened to them for a few minutes.

"Maybe I'll run by Sadie's office before the game? She said she is really stressed today, a visit might change her day?" Colt could be heard saying, a smile crossed her face at how caring he was. "Down love sick puppy, Sade is a tough girl, she will be fine. If she needs you, you know she would have said something. Now relax and enjoy the rest of your day." Shaking her head, Sadie pushed the door softly and tip toed into the room, AJ was the only one that spotted her and she winked at her to keep quite.

"Plus, if you go to the office I won't even be there." She said and then never saw Colt turn around so quickly, let alone feel his arms around her so fast. "SADIE! What...what are you doing here?" The small woman giggled before kissing him softly, trying not to pull him in deeper with others in the room, but he didn't seem to care. They only pulled apart when someone coughed, Colt giving Punk the bird before holding onto his girlfriend even tighter. "Ronnie said to leave earlier than planned. I was already going to meet you at the game today, so what is a few hours earlier, plus the event came together."

Colt was about to say something when Punk coughed love birds under his breath, AJ slapping his shoulder as he faked pain. "Next time, I'm going to pour out all your Pepsi." His eyes went to slits as he glared at Sadie. "Don't you fucking dare." Anyone else would actually be scare of pissy Punk, but growing up with him you get use to it. "Watch me, I've done it before, I'll do it again." She just stuck her tongue out before leaning against Colt again, not wanting to leave his arms. She felt him hold on tighter as he placed a soft kiss on top of her head.


End file.
